


Church in the Wild

by Tean



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: AU where Lipton is the Father of the church(convent in Rachamps), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: “你已被死亡触碰过。”





	

church in the wild

Speirton

 

5.

斯皮尔斯因一次独狼侦查任务发现了那座教堂[1]。早间五点他准时从散兵坑里醒来，拂雪点烟，解手方便。然后他走，森林吸声，冻麻的脚掌没有任何感觉，地图清楚显示方圆数里内没有人烟。一直到他孤仃立在森林与开阔地之间，他看到了它，孤仃立在本当是小镇中心的废墟里，天空从相反方向将大地上的阴影抽回，曙光横切去它熏黑墙壁的边角。

斯皮尔斯莫名想起登陆日。

他落在颗树旁，其上有伞兵尸体轻微摇晃，树枝发出脆干的折响，绳索就像吊圈将它套牢。

斯皮尔斯看着尸体。

在战场中心，包围圈中心，炮火不曾中断，爆炸不曾歇息，死神不曾远离。但他却像是站在某处异境，时间凝固为冻状物，画与声因此拧曲，徒留他思索其中意义。

本可能是他的命运。就是他的命运。

他取下尸体上的装备，拿走了银质打火机，然后去往集合地。

斯皮尔斯看着教堂。

在任务中途，在世间中心，他发现自己再次挪不开目光，也提不起靴底，尽管没有任何意义。为什么是彼时彼地？为什么是此刻此处？

有个男人走出因变形而无法关上的门。

他举起枪。

是位神父，他停顿住，直视斯皮尔斯。

他放下枪。

如果没多停留会愚蠢暴露自己的这两分钟，斯皮尔斯会不会直接开枪？那是否是神父的命运？

没有增援的德军。没有喊吼的命令。没有贯穿的子弹。万籁俱寂。

有孩童从门后探出脑袋，神父将他们护在身后，似乎想要开口。

斯皮尔斯压低头盔，重新消失回森林。

 

4.

巴斯托捏战役后斯皮尔斯选了那教堂作为他们的落脚处。因为它是拉西普斯边界四周唯二完好的建筑——另外一栋被尼克松提前挑走做了营队总部。不是因为他曾在它支离破碎的神性或是命运面前困惑驻留了两分钟。也不是因为右颊有道伤疤的神父是自战争开始后唯一敢直视他双眼之人。

它卡在他的脑海里，就像一颗烂种，无法正常发芽，因它本就坏死。

也许斯皮尔斯想把它挖出来。也许斯皮尔斯想把它亲手扼杀。

往先教堂留给他印象不过是圣母经，唱诗童，以及过分闪闪发亮的银烛台。神父或牧师的布道和圣餐薄饼一样干燥，他从未感受过所谓祈祷与虔诚带来的净化美妙。

但一个屋顶和几点烛光对苦战之后的士兵来说就是天堂。

和温特斯以及E连士尉官的会议结束后，斯皮尔斯谢绝了“睡一张真正的床”的提议，回到了教堂。他错过了孤儿们的合唱，赶上神父帮忙安排他们住处。

神父的右脚有些轻微跛足，抱着毛毯经过他时愣住，眼睛睁大，瞳色变浅，但不害怕。他认出他了。

“神父。”他确认。

“士兵。”对方应答，声音温和，也许太过温和，“尉官的房间在走廊尽头。”

他点头。

“带上蜡烛，”神父补充道，从一旁的架子取下烛台，“里面很暗。”

无意之中他们手指相碰。斯皮尔斯猛地收回手。

“烫到你了？”神父忧心忡忡得靠前，语速加快，“很抱歉我——”

“不，”他说，无法解释，“没关系。”

神父看着他。他也看着神父。对方的暖棕目光一望见底，但在那瞬间，斯皮尔斯感觉是自己被看透。神父小心翼翼将手搭在他的肩头的过程中没有中断目光接触：“要是缺毯子或是蜡烛，来大厅。”

斯皮尔斯允许了那触碰。上帝的使者可以触碰尸体。

 

3.

E连在教堂连续停留几日，休整等待。今日没有安排，斯皮尔斯四处漫步侦查，也许是在躲避教堂，也许是想再次初见教堂。回来时已天黑，口袋里多两副手套和其他小物件。

他只是需要收集。

斯皮尔斯在后院找到一处凸起，压得不实，但能坐人，汤普森松松挂在胸前，关上保险，点一根烟。

“士兵，”有人在他耗第二口时走近，“那不是坐的地方。”

他扭头发现是神父，手里拿着个不大的木十字。

他起身，看着对方把十字插在土堆前方。

他退后，意识到那是小小的孩童的坟墓。

“我——”斯皮尔斯开口，取下冻在嘴角的烟，“我很抱歉。”

神父拿着小本圣经，暗色中只当符号象征。他默念过词句，重新面对斯皮尔斯时展露微笑，意图宽慰，或是习惯，嘴角提起的痕迹触到伤疤下方：“没关系。”

他抖落烟灰，试图说些什么。

近处被树尖穿刺的天空中，几枚炮弹炸开。还在屋外的士兵们骂骂咧咧着跳进最近的散兵坑或是冲回教堂，但他和神父都没有动。它很响，斯皮尔斯能感觉到眼珠和耳膜轻微鼓出。它很亮，斯皮尔斯能看到神父眼中倒映出它凋花模样。

以及神父扩大了的笑意，仿佛他认出老友死亡。

他的烟烧到了手指。

“小时候家乡放的烟火和这一样，”神父忽然垂下头颅，羞愧，也许不安，“可想到有人因它死亡，我就——我刚刚是不是——”

他把烟头踩熄在脚底。一个点在麻木的脚掌下燃烧。

斯皮尔斯决定取出烟盒：“吸烟吗，神父？”

“利普顿神父。”神父取出一根，在拇指与食指间捻，分享给他第二个秘密：“卡伍德·利普顿。”

这次是他凑近了些，望着最后一点炮火在利普顿的眼睛里湮灭，然后斯皮尔斯看到了自己的脸。印第安人对于相机的恐惧也许比不上亡者在人间吐露自己真名。

“斯皮尔斯。”但他回答了，因坏种起死回生，“罗纳德·斯皮尔斯。”

 

2.

营队撤回福瓦是一周后，他们回到了那个教堂。

不少士兵自主帮忙照顾孤儿，斯皮尔斯知道罗医生将巧克力分出，看到马拉奇的新袜子出现在叫乔的男孩脚上，甚至听闻韦伯斯特会为他们讲床前故事。

他们承担起看护孤儿职责的主要原因是利普顿神父的病重。罗医生诊断说是肺炎，需要把他送进医院。但利普顿委婉谢绝好意，知晓一旦自己离开这里的孤儿就会四散遗失，固执待在最尽头的房间，以免自己的咳嗽打扰到他人。

那间尉官的房间。

斯皮尔斯也许非正式得再次住在了里面，陷于昏睡和湿咳的神父也许未发觉，E连的士兵也许不关心。利普顿面对炮弹的笑容种下第二颗坏种，斯皮尔斯回以他的名姓留作引线。他想要弄清，想要见证。他看着利普顿神父蜜糖色的头发因肮脏和冷汗变为枯草黑黄，看着那双棕褐瞳孔中勉力灼烧的生命力，也看着那道伤疤因面色苍白越发新鲜泛红，仿佛是镰刀做下的标记，而收割季节就要来临。

他想起那二十来个接过烟的德国士兵。他们夹杂泥土的指甲。他们手中的铁铲杆。他们青绿河流般的静脉。斯皮尔斯触碰了他们。也许将他们染上死神的红。

利普顿却首先触碰了他。

斯皮尔斯也许找来了多余的毯子，也许拿来了杜松子酒使神父安宁深眠，也许变出了苹果卷督促对方在清醒间隙吃光。

利普顿不是士兵或POW。他不必接受自己早已死亡的事实。他不当面对战争之中亡去的命运。

命运。

斯皮尔斯究竟有没有在初见神父之时开枪？

利普顿高烧不退的第三天，罗医生离开房间时摇了摇头，握紧了拳。斯皮尔斯自窗前看到了那不大的木十字，阴影尖端指向神父的额头。

为什么是彼时彼地？为什么是此刻此处？

斯皮尔斯自战争开始后第二次伸出手。去触碰利普顿的脉搏。神父因此发抖，发出叹息。然后安静。

你已经被死亡触碰过。不要紧了。你没事了。

神父奇迹般在次日退烧。罗医生再次摇了摇头，宽心松气。利普顿拥抱了一呼而上的孤儿们。

斯皮尔斯看着自己的指尖，对神父近乎腼腆的道谢回以缺乏练习的微笑。

 

1

斯皮尔斯走进教堂时利普顿神父正在煮混合K级口粮的蔬菜汤，火光映亮他下巴至硬质白领之间的的裸露，斯皮尔斯知道自己应当别开目光。

他没有。

“罗恩。”利普顿招呼，把手里的勺子递出，“尝尝吗？”

斯皮尔斯也许没有告诉神父他的口袋里至少有三把银质汤勺。也许故意让他们的指尖相碰。也许尝到了神父肌肤的味道。

比他以前煮过的都好。

斯皮尔斯抬眼时发现神父在看他，一点笑意未褪的痕迹，眼角折叠像大型犬类：“怎么样？”

“很好吃。”他回答，对方笑意意料之中加深。

“什么这么香？”哈里·威尔什夸张抽动鼻子走进，一屁股坐在神父右手边，拿过刚刚回到锅里的木勺。

斯皮尔斯盯着他。

“老天，利普，跟我们走吧，就凭这汤你都能晋升尉官！”威尔什毫无反应，挖舀第二口吞下，“虽然肯定是比不上我家凯蒂的手艺——”

“我去叫大家吃饭。”神父轻声打断威尔什的赞美，垂头，这次没能藏住笑意。

斯皮尔斯拽住他。

“我一起去。”他说，知道自己应该松手。

但他没有。

神父不在意。也许没有注意到。安排事宜时被把住的手臂，抽烟起身时被拍击的膝头，并肩走过时扫过的指骨。

他被死亡触碰过。他只能被死亡触碰。

利普顿呼唤了什么。

斯皮尔斯回神，听见自己的名字。

 

0

那死人就出来了，手脚裹着布，脸上包着手巾。耶稣对他们说，解开，让他走[2]。

 

+1

尼克松把斯皮尔斯的行为称为领地标记。温特斯正头痛书面报告，没心思和他们打哑谜。威尔什露出板牙之间的缝隙。

“别把其他可爱的小动物吓跑了。”精明异常的情报官眨眨眼，给自己倒了杯VAT 69威士忌。

斯皮尔斯离开营部中心。

然后他走，去往教堂。

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1：convent是女修道院，AU将其改为教堂。其余大量篡改请以真实历史为准。  
> 2：约翰福音11:44，梗来自于拉撒路：  
> 【约11:35】 耶稣哭了。  
> 【约11:36】 犹太人就说，你看他爱这人是何等恳切。  
> 【约11:37】 其中有人说，他既然开了瞎子的眼睛，岂不能叫这人不死吗？  
> 【约11:38】 耶稣又心里悲叹，来到坟墓前。那坟墓是个洞，有一块石头挡着。  
> 【约11:39】 耶稣说，你们把石头挪开。那死人的姐姐马大对他说，主阿，他现在必是臭了，因为他死了已经四天了。  
> 【约11:40】 耶稣说，我不是对你说过，你若信，就必看见神的荣耀吗？  
> 【约11:41】 他们就把石头挪开。耶稣举目望天说，父阿，我感谢你，因为你已经听我。  
> 【约11:42】 我也知道你常听我，但我说这话，是为周围站着的众人，叫他们信是你差了我来。  
> 【约11:43】 说了这话，就大声呼叫说，拉撒路出来。  
> 【约11:44】 那死人就出来了，手脚裹着布，脸上包着手巾。耶稣对他们说，解开，叫他走。  
> 一个非常古怪的5+1，我也不知道自己写了什么。  
> BoB开播15周年快乐！  
> 


End file.
